


I'm Higher Than United (Fly With Me)

by alienharry



Series: One and One and One is Three [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Polyamory, Rough Sex, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 19:58:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4234671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alienharry/pseuds/alienharry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em> "Why aren't you coming, baby?" Liam asks - teases - knowing damn well why Louis isn't coming, but still plays with him anyway. "Do you not want to? Don't want to be my good boy?" </em>
</p><p> <em>Louis downright sobs at that. Harry's still pounding harshly at him, pushing his hand onto the bottom of Louis' spine to maintain an arch that has him grazing Louis' prostate on each thrust. Harry's relentless, too focused on behaving for Liam that he can't give Louis any release. He's not backing off or slowing down or even muttering words of encouragement. He knows if he did that it'd be his orgasm that was compromised. And as much as he loves Louis, he deserves to be selfish at times like this; especially with Louis writhing around his cock like a pornstar. Liam may be cruel, but he sure as hell knows how to direct a good show. </em></p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Higher Than United (Fly With Me)

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Everywhere We Go (Kings and Queens) by New Politics

It'd been one of the shortest legs of the tour - only eight shows - but it was the hardest to get through if you asked Louis. And it wasn't because of the shows themselves or even because of the travel like it usually was. No. It was because Liam Payne is the biggest cock tease in the world. 

When they touched down in Cardiff, Liam established a "no touching" rule on Louis' cock. Not on Harry's or his own as well - just Louis. And if that was hard enough, he also amped up their public display. He'd let Louis throw water at him get as close as they needed to, but the second they finished onstage and were setting up to head out, Liam put as much distance as possible between Louis and the other two boys. It was like his own personal hell.   

And just because Louis couldn't touch, didn't mean the other two couldn't touch their own. Or each other. Louis had to sit and watch - at least eight times - Harry and Liam get each other off. And he still wasn't allowed to touch himself. The one time Louis got cheeky enough to try and rub one out in the shower, Harry caught him and told Liam (that fucking tattletale). Only Liam didn't punish him like Louis feared - and hoped. Instead, he got a cocky smirk on his face and told Louis to keep being a good boy or he'd regret it.  

And at that point, if Louis wasn't already at permanent state of arousal, that did it for him. 

When the Europe leg of the tour wraps up, Louis begins to get all sorts of antsy. He has a 15 hour plane ride to Los Angeles where Liam and Harry would wind up within the next two days as well. And with all this privacy, Louis can't help but hope that means Liam would end the strike on Louis' body and finally let the poor man get off. He could probably do it without touching by now. 

As Louis pulls up to the house they all shared under Harry's name, there's a light on in the living room. He puts his key in the lock and opens the door, not knowing whether to he'd see a robbery or one of the boys. He's hoping for the second, but expecting the first. 

Which is why it's was a surprise when he sees Harry casual lying across the far couch with a content smile across his face. "Harry?" He asks timidly, not sure if the boy is sleeping or not. When there's no response he tries again. "Harry?" 

"I'm awake," Harry answers, a smile unraveling across his face. His dimple peaks out and Louis' heart stops before picks back up and he's closing the door behind him and racing across the room to throw himself onto Harry. It's been three weeks and Louis feels like if he doesn't get some stimulation, his entire body is going to shut down. 

Harry has himself a lapful of an excited and horny Louis, who's attacking his mouth, constantly trying for a new angle, licking around Harry's mouth and biting his lips like he's a starving and doesn't know what to eat first. It takes a lot of control to calm him down, but he manages and pulls Louis' hips down flush over his crotch. Louis sits up, confused. 

"Liam has plans for you," Harry explains, but Louis isn't quite happy with that just yet. 

"How'd you get here before me?"

"I'm a pop star, Louis. I have my ways."

"But I-" 

"You don't want to keep Liam waiting, do you?" And Louis didn't know that Liam was here, waiting. And if Liam was here and waiting... Louis' cock twitches in his trousers at the thought of what was going to happen tonight. It'd been three long weeks of celibacy and he was finally going to get what he'd wanted. Money on the table, you could mark today on the calendar as the day Louis came so hard he blacked out. 

Harry taps Louis' hip, signaling for him to get off of him. He does and helps pull Harry up, who in return, directs him to walk upstairs and into their room. When he gets there, he doesn't see Liam like he expected and his heart drops, physically dragging his body into a slumped position. 

"Get undressed and on the bed." Harry's being so casual, so conversational about Louis getting undressed, for his body to be on display, to be prepared to be touch, which it hasn't been in three weeks. Louis' a bit light headed at the prospect, but he undresses regardless, sitting on his knees on the bed. 

Louis doesn't know what Harry's doing, but he's messing around on the computer. The familiar, chunky tune of Skype's ringtone fills the air and Louis' chest thumps twice. He hears a clicking noise and then from just over Harry's shoulder, he can see Liam. On the computer. Equally as naked as Louis. 

Tonight is going to be great. 

"Liam!" Louis cheers happily. 

Liam's face brightens up, eyes crinkling in the wake of it. "Good morning boys." Which, okay, he guesses it is morning. "I've got a present for you Louis." Louis hopes its an orgasm. He has all the money he'll ever need and a great relationship with these boys. He doesn't need anything in the world as much as he needs to cum tonight. Today. This morning. Dear lord, jet lag will kill him if Liam doesn't first. 

Harry's walking over with a box in his hand and Louis laughs a bit. "Proposing, Payno? That's so soon." 

Only Liam doesn't find it funny at all. He quirks an eyebrow and Louis smart mouth closes immediately with a sullen look in apology. Harry hands him the box and he opens it only to find a ring. For a moment Louis' thinks that Liam actually is proposing, but then he looks again and- oh. 

 _Oh_. 

This a the exact opposite of he wanted. Because instead of getting his orgasm, he physically won't be able to. Because in that box wasn't an engagement ring after all; it was a cock ring, light pink and silicone to stop Louis from coming. So no, it wasn't what he wanted at all, but it still makes him harder than all hell. 

"Li," Louis breathes, astonished at what this meant and a bit dizzy from how quickly the blood in his body dropped to his dick.  

"Harry's going to put it on you." 

"Yeah, baby."  

"Harry, no talking," Liam instructs and Louis' eyes about pop out of his head. Harry not talking means that the only sounds will be his cries and Liam's deep voice directing his every move. And suddenly today just took a turn he doesn't know how to feel about. "No talking unless your about to cum." Harry whines, but otherwise drops his head and nods, gently grabbing the cock ring from Louis and getting a hand on his cock. 

Louis gasps, shocked at the cold of Harry's hand against the heat of Louis' cock. It shouldn't feel so good but it does, and Louis want to sing in pleasure, but knows that it's probably to early for that. Harry slips the ring on his member and gently rolls it down. Louis moans quietly, but other makes no noise and no effort to thrust up. He's got to be good. 

He has to. 

"Louis, baby," Liam starts, voice too gentle for this early in the game. "How does that feel?" 

"Tight," Louis chokes, struggling with the need to keep himself together with Harry's hand still loosely wrapped around his cock. "Not bad." 

Liam smiles, and it takes Louis' breath away. How he got so lucky with such great boyfriends is beyond him, but he wouldn't change it for the world. "Do you want to start now or wait, baby?"

"N-now." He couldn't another second for this. 

"Why don't you get on all fours for me while Harry gets undressed then." 

The boys move to do as he said and after Harry finishes, he picks up the laptop and puts it on the side of the bed that Louis isn't occupying. Louis felt a bit useless, not quite knowing what to do as they waited for Liam's instructions. But the man was in no rush, he just sat back, leaning against the giant headboard in the background and admiring the picture the two of them made. Harry was kneeled behind Louis with his hand tensely resting next to a bottle of lube that he was waiting to use, and Louis was flushed, already sweating, and so hard that he couldn't breathe properly. 

"Alright, Hazza," Liam begins, trailing his hand down his torso. Louis tracks the movement and anxiously holds himself still, hypnotized, waiting for Liam's hand to make contact. When it does, Liam moans, and Louis' never been jealous of a hand before, but there's a first for everything. "Why don't you start with one finger?" It's less a question and more of a demand, and Harry hears it for what it is.

The tell tale  _snick_  of the lube bottle opening sounds behind Louis and his rim flutters in anticipation. Harry slicks up his finger and rubs it around Louis' hole, listening to the boy moan quietly for a moment before he slowly works the appendage inside. From the other side of the computer, Louis can hear Liam moan appreciatively. "So pretty together."

Louis takes the praise in stride and stays completely still as Harry works his finger in and out of Louis with the slowest of strokes. It's maddening how slow he's going, and he wishes he could just hear Harry's voice to smooth it, but he knows that isn't happening. And maybe going slow at first is better than it being intense from the get go, but Louis can't think like that. He can only thing of how close Harry is to making this the best sex of Louis' life, but he won't follow through. 

Harry's finger pulls out and returns with a second and Louis moans loudly, not expecting the intense feeling of being full to hit him so hard, but it does, and Louis feels like crying. Just from two fingers. It's embarrassing is what it is, but Louis just can't control the feeling. It's like he's burning from the inside out, and it's only two fingers. 

"Li," Louis moans, going mad at the slow stride of Harry's fingers. "I want -  _nnng_." He can't finish his sentence because Harry curls his fingers right into Louis' prostate. It's diabolical is what it is, and if Louis had it in him to look, he's sure he'd see identical cruel smirks on Harry and Liam's faces. 

"What do you want, baby?"  

"I,  _hnnng_ , I want. I-" and now Louis can't even remember. It's like Harry's fingers shoved any coherent thought out of his head and now he's just a pile of goo for Harry to fuck at anytime.  

"Do you want Harry's pretty mouth on you, baby? Is that it?" Along with Liam's words, Harry's finger curls hard into Louis' prostate, and if he didn't know any better, he'd think they coordinated that together, just to ruin Louis completely. Unfortunately - or fortunately, Louis really doesn't know much of anything right now - he knows that it was completely involuntary, a reaction caused by Harry letting his guard down at the prospect of getting his tongue inside Louis. And Louis doesn't know if he could handle that. The cock ring is the only thing stopping Louis from cumming right this instant. If Harry put his talented tongue to work, Louis thinks he would stop breathing; his body would shut down completely. It a terrifying thought, but dear God, what a way to go. 

"I think we'll save that for another day, boys." No combination of words has ever made Louis feel so angered and relieved at the same time. "Why don't you add another finger, Hazza," Liam instructs. Louis can see him casually stroking himself as he leans against the headboard of his bed. It's hell that he isn't here in person, but even being able to see the masterpiece that is Liam's body is good enough.

Harry pulls his fingers from Louis hole and he hears the  _squelch_  of lube before he returns with a third finger. There's still no speed or power behind his thrusts. He's moving them so gently that's it's less like he's fingering Louis, but more like he's petting his insides. Harry isn't paying attention Louis prostate much, just sliding against it every few thrusts, and while it's a good thing that he isn't being relentless, it's still making his skin crawl, the need to be pushed coming on too strong. 

"You sound so pretty, baby." Liam's praising him as he fists his own cock, and Louis really doesn't know what to pay attention to. "You're being such a good boy." And he is. He is a good boy. He's the best boy. And he can be still for Liam. He can be patient. He can do it.

Except he can't. His body is locked tight and he needs more. So much more. "I. Li, I-  _mmm_. Please," Louis can't quite understand how such a simple thought couldn't be expressed, but then again, he can't understand why Liam's responseof "no" is so fucking hot. Louis sobs, hands clutching tensely at the blanket as he throws himself backwards onto Harry's fingers.  

He knows he's in trouble even before Harry obeys Liam's command to spank him harshly, but it was all worth it for the lights that blast behind Louis' eyelids when Harry's fingers rub onto his button. Although maybe it isn't worth Liam's disappointed look. He's taken his hand off his cock and is glaring at Louis. "I thought you were my good boy." Liam sounds so disapproving and upset that Louis feels real tears form at the corner of his eyes. He'd gotten selfish and taken more than he was allowed. That's not what good boys do. 

"S-sorry. 'M so sorry, Li. I-" Louis' apology is cut off just from the feeling of Harry's fingers pulling out of him. "No," he screams, arse clenching around nothing. He needs those fingers back, and if Harry won't do it, Louis will. He reaches his right arm back to stuff his own fingers inside himself, but Harry's hand grabs his arm and his hand comes down on his cheek again. Louis' writhing, searching for anything to calm the energy thrumming in his veins. 

"You must really not want to cum," Liam states, casually, like halfway across the world Harry isn't wrestling Louis down for disobeying. "Thats such a shame, pretty boy. I really wanted to see your beautiful face when you did." 

And Louis' crying. He's actually crying. They haven't even started really, and he's already been bad. He's already disappointed Liam. He loses all the fight in him and sags. It's too much for him right now. He doesn't even know if wants to cum anymore. It's too much torture just for something that he doesn't even remember if it feels good. He's gone 3 weeks without cumming, maybe he can go another?

That thought is ripped right out of his head as Harry is fitting the head of his cock against Louis' hole. He pushes the first half of it in slowly, reveling in the feeling of Louis' hot, tight, velvet walls around his cock, fitting like a glove that's two sizes too small. After he gets halfway in, he slams his hips forward until they're flush against Louis arse and said boy is moaning, low and broken. 

"If you're a good boy," Liam starts, making Louis' head snap up. Good boy. He can still be good for Liam. "If you're a good boy and make this good for Harry, then you can cum." The incentive of the decade, it is, and Louis can do it. He can. He lifts himself back up by his palms, holding himself up and fucking himself back against where Harry has started to slowly drive into Louis. 

Louis' cock is straining against his abdomen, drooling out precum more and more consistently with every thrust into his body that Harry makes. It's bouncing and barely getting stimulation against his own skin, and even with his mind miles away, he still needs it to be touched. Needs something, anything, but it's the last thing on the list. Louis can hear Liam's hand against his cock, back to pleasuring himself, but he can't look up. He's too busy staring at the sweat and tear stained comforter beneath him as he works himself against Harry's gradually increasing hips. He's speeding up, and Louis' body is lagging, making the paces inconsistent with each other. 

Louis' hole is spasming. He didn't know it would only take thirty second of Harry's cock to push him so close to the edge, but then again, it's been three weeks and Harry's cock is magical. Harry's hips then speed up too fast for Louis to react. He suspects Liam initiated it, but the buzzing in his body has spread momentarily to his ears and he couldn't hear his own screams if he tried. Louis can't keep up with the pace, so he unclenches his body to the best of his ability and just lets Harry take control like he always does. 

It's beautiful is what it is, the pleasure that spreads through Louis' body at the sheer knowledge that Harry's enjoying using him. Harry's hand comes down heavily at the bottom of Louis spine and forces him to arch. The move only drives Harry's cock right against his prostate in a move that has him yelling out. 

There's a deep rumbling that Louis registers as Liam's voice. With so much fucking effort, he listens in and hears Liam praising, "Look so good together. Like my own living art, I'd say." And Liam flushes hot inside and out. He's being good. He's being so good for Liam. And honestly, the only reason is the cock ring because Louis knows that the second it's removed, he has no chance of keeping it together. 

He's so fucking close and Harry's pace has amped up to such a pace that Louis can see his own movement. Can see himself being thrust forward before Harry's even pushing him. And this is new. He's never been fucked so good that he gained psychic abilities, but he'll take it. Like he's said before, Harry's cock is magical. 

Louis knows his orgasm is close. He feels the straining in his abdomen, pulling his balls tightly against his body and thrumming inside of him. It wouldn't take much to finish, but the damn ring is making it impossible. He feels himself falling into a nasty headspace of doubt and anger at Harry and Liam and his own damn body at the hell he's going through. The constant push and pull of hope and arousal. He's getting whiplash from this feeling, from Harry's cock aggressively attacking him. He doesn't know how long he zones out for, but he when he gains his awareness again, it's to the sound of Liam breaking his heart. 

"You can come, Louis" But that's just the thing, isn't it? He  _can't_  cum. The cock ring is  _right there_  and  _so tight_ around the base of his cock that he physically cannot cum. His release is simmering low in his belly and he's trying to push against his own limitations; he's clenching, hot and tight, around Harry's cock, but it just isn't happening. And as Louis realizes that, all then tension in his upper body falls; he drops down, head touching the - now soaked in sweat - duvet. "Why aren't you cumming, baby?" Liam asks - teases - knowing damn well why Louis isn't cumming, but still plays with him anyway. "Do you not want to? Don't want to be my good boy?" 

Louis downright sobs at that. Harry's still pounding harshly at him, pushing his hand onto the bottom of Louis' spine to maintain an arch that has him grazing Louis' prostate on each thrust. Harry's relentless, too focused on behaving for Liam that he can't give Louis any release. He's not backing off or slowing down or even muttering words of encouragement. He knows if he did that it'd be his orgasm that was compromised. And as much as he loves Louis, he deserves to be selfish at times like this; especially with Louis writhing around his cock like a pornstar. Liam may be cruel, but he sure as hell knows how to direct a good show.

Louis feels exhausted in the sort of way that makes him itchy under his skin. All the sensations attacking his body and the knowledge that he can't release his pent up energy are really taking a toll on him. His entire upper body is melted into the bed and his hole is loose and relaxed for Harry, taking the drives in stride (not that he could do anything else in this state of mind - or that he'd do anything else in a different situation anyways). He thinks he's drooling, but that could very well just be tears as he's been crying since Harry was only three fingers in. 

Louis didn't know that he was drifting off, mind trying to go somewhere else when the pressure got too much, but he was brought out of his head by Harry's hand coming down firmly on Louis's right cheek, the red mark clearly visible to Liam over Skype. Louis knows better than to react harshly to punishment, especially when it was clearly from Liam's instruction, but he didn't expect it and he was already bordering on a line that he wasn't ready to cross.

Louis screams, his voice high and broken from exertion, and sobs out loud, trying to express his remorse or regret or whatever he was supposed to be feeling beyond this muddled pleasure that just doesn't stop. It takes a moment for his ears to stop ringing, but when they do, Liam is barking, angry and loud. "Are you listening to me, Louis? Or does Harry need to do it again?" 

Louis opens his mouth to say something, anything, but he doesn't know what to say. Is he listening? Yes. Does he want Harry to do it again? No. It's so simple, but Harry's cock is unrelenting, the lube now squelching loudly against Louis' arse and he's attacking his prostate like its his job (and it is). Louis can barely remember his own name, and Liam wants a full on response? Well good luck, buddy. 

Unfortunately, a response is what Liam expects, and as the boss, he gets it. This time Louis' expecting the slap, but no amount of bracing is going to stop the pain. He screams again and this time there's no denying the drool that's tracing his chin as he bites down on the blanket to hold in his screams. "Are you listening now, Lou?" Louis nods, sniffling his nose to try and rid some of the moisture from his face so he can stutter out a broken "yes" that's barely even audible. 

"S-so close, Li" Harry moans from behind Louis, and as much as he's like to say that he forgot about Harry, there was nobody within a 30 mile radius that would believe he didn't notice the cock that was abusing his hole with no relief. And Louis didn't think he could take it anymore. If Liam didn't let him cum within the next minute, they'd have to look for a third boyfriend as Louis would be dead, in a grave, with a hard cock and balls full of potent semen, because this was getting to be too much for him. 

"Louis, babe," Liam's gentle voice carries through the speakers. It's so different from the tone he'd been hearing all night, and it makes him open his eyes - clumped together from dried tears - and look at the laptop. He's blurry at first, but when he comes to, Liam is sitting on a bed, cock fat and drooling against his stomach. The image is so breathtaking that Louis hears himself whining before a sob slips out of his mouth. "Do you want to cum." He nods but it isn't enough, so Liam continues, "You have to tell me baby." 

Louis head continues to bob, but this time his voice rips from his throat and begins agreeing with Liam. "Yes. Please. P-please, Li. I- please." 

Liam chuckles darkly and nods at Harry to start thrusting again, which - he stopped? Louis can't even consider how out of it he was before Harry begins slowly dragging himself out of Louis and then slowly pushing back in. Louis moans, but instead of screaming, it's deep and accompanied with pleas and Liam's name. 

"You can cum, baby," Liam approves. "But first you have to make Harry cum." Harry's hips stutter at the instructions and his hands grab tighter at Louis' waist, obviously happy at the knowledge that he could come. After all, it wasn't just Louis that was kept waiting.  

Louis understands and tells Liam as much before he really goes at it. He lifts himself up onto his arms and throws himself backwards, arse clutching Harry, sucking him in as though he belonged, which - well he kind of does. He pulls away as Harry does and slams back to match his pace. It's incredible and it rubs him in all the right ways. If Louis could multitask, he'd - well he doesn't know what he'd to. His mind isn't letting him think that far ahead. As this continues, Louis' hole is flexing uncontrollably, as he cant focus on more than just Harry at the moment; the man being his top priority of the moment.  

Harry wasn't going to hold it much longer regardless of Louis' fervor anyways, so he only lasts for one, two more thrusts before his nails are digging crescent shapes reminders into Louis' thigh. He throws his head back, exposing his jaw line and letting his hair fall back and hang across his naked back, just like Liam loves to see. He cums and Louis can feel the liquid splashing inside of him and painting his walls.  

Harry rides out his orgasm in slow, dirty rolls of his hips into Louis' body, but the other boy is so overwhelmed that he just drops onto the bed, trying his hardest to roll himself in time with Harry, but he just doesn't have it in him anymore. Just as he's beginning to believe that Liam will never let him cum and he'll be stuck in this personal hell forever, Liam gives Harry the okay, and his shaky hand comes down to loosen the cock ring and slide it off his body. Liam gurgles out happily, eager to just end this. 

"Do you want to cum, Louis?" 

Louis tries to respond. He tries to say yes, or nod, or give a cheeky thumbs up, but his entire body is straining, held tightly together. He knows that if he releases for even a second, he'll come untouched without Liam's permission, just from the knowledge that there's physically nothing to stop him.  

"Go ahead," Liam approves. "Be my good boy." And Louis is nothing short of a good listener. As Harry's hand comes down to pump him through it, Louis releases and his entire body feels like it's coming undone. He's falling apart slowly and reconnecting in all the wrong places, but it's glorious. It tears through his body like a virus, but it's the most wonderful feeling in the world. He sees white in is eyes. Or maybe it's blue. Louis couldn't tell you because the only two things running through his head are  _LIAM_  and  _GOOD BOY_ and that thought alone has him crying out in ecstasy, reaching out for Liam, knowing that he can't reach back. It's a sad thought, but cum is splattered across his lower stomach and Harry's cock is leaving his body. Louis feels like melted butter on a hot pancake. 

Louis can faintly hear Liam cumming over Skype, but he doesn't have the energy to open his eyes and look. He feels Harry roll his body over, clean him with a flannel, and put him under the blanket to sleep. He can hear Liam signing off with a "Good night," and last thing Louis does before he completely falls under is slur out four beautiful words. 

 "I love you both." 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on:  
> [Twitter](http://twitter.com/sapphicbee) | [Tumblr](http://aceniall.tumblr.com)


End file.
